


Special Delivery

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Adaham!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was confused about the text message he'd recieved. Until the answer showed up at his doorstep!<br/>(Valentin'es Day Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Here's for the lovely, adorable couple of Graham McTavish and Adam Brown aka Dwalin and Ori :)  
> The newest slash couple in town!

Adam had been staring at his phone. He’d been staring at his phone for the past forty minutes and thirty six seconds and counting, sitting in the same place, with the same blank expression etched on his face. The text message was from Graham, it wasn’t a long one, or a clear one for that matter. Whatever it meant, it had Adam baffled. It simply read:

_Will you be my valentine?_

Adam thought he’d misread it at first, scanning it at least fifty times before it began sinking in that, yes, it said what he thought it said. Then he began thinking of the possibility that Graham might just be playing a joke on him, or maybe he was more drunk than that time in New Zealand where he started singing the Spice Girls.

Whatever it was, Adam just couldn’t figure it out. Wasn’t Graham in America right now? He’d been on the phone with him just days ago, talking about his upcoming work, and Adam’s new found love of coffee. Graham never text when he was out of the UK, so nothing made sense.

He wanted so badly to text back, but then there was a big problem. Adam had no idea what he was going to say.

_Oh ok!_

_Thanks for the offer Graham!_

_… Are you serious?_

_HELL YES! I’LL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE!_

But that last one was definitely out of the question. Yes he’d admitted to himself, he had a slight crush on Graham, ever since they got close whilst filming the Hobbit. There was no chance of anything happening of course…

“Oh no!” Adam groaned in realisation, finally chucking his phone on the coffee table and hiding his face in his hands. “Damn Aidan!”

That had to be it. Aidan and Dean were the only ones who knew of his fondness for the other man, and were constantly teasing him on set, giggling and acting like a bunch of school boys in the corner. Adam would bet all his money that Aidan had gone and told Graham, and now Graham was just being his friendly self.

“Dickhead.” Adam mumbled to himself, thinking of kidnapping Dean and hiding him away in a basement, so the Irishman can suffer. “Absolute dickhead.”

Adam sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. He stared at his phone again, sitting on the table, as if waiting for it to start laughing at him. maybe if he just ignored Graham’s text it would all be fine, he could make up a stupid excuse about leaving his phone at his mothers, or dropping it in the toilet.

But then Graham might think he’s ignoring him on purpose, that he doesn’t want to talk to him, or that he’s way too embarrassed to say anything back. Which was the reality he had to admit.

Adam could ring James, he’d always have good advice up his sleeve, or Richard, he was always looking out for Adam whenever he was feeling homesick in New Zealand. Then again, he’d have to admit to them why he didn’t want to text Graham back, and why he was acting like such a wimp.

It was only a text message. One stupid little message, that probably meant nothing at all to Graham, who was most probably sitting in his flat in America, sipping on beer while watching some Doctor Who.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Adam almost jumped out of his skin at the echoing sound of the door knocker, he’d turned the tv off to read a book, which made the house as quiet as a graveyard after seven o’clock at night. He stood slowly from the sofa, slipping his cold feet into his comfy blue slipper, before grabbing his phone and stuffing it into his hoodies pocket.

Another loud knock sounded through the house, and Adam had to wince at the deafening noise. Whoever it was disturbing his thoughts at nine o’clock in the night, he really want them to shove off, and go find someone else to bother. Nobody ever called him this late, unless it was his mother in an emergency like a shopping list, or his best friend who either lost his key or wanted to bitch about his next door neighbours.

It was neither of them, which surprised Adam. But what shocked him even more, was that the person standing on his garden pathway was Graham. The older man stood tall in a dashing black suit, with matching leather shoes, finished off with a long, silky black tie. His smile broke out as Adam looked at him with such a genuinely confused expression.

“Your phone not working?” Graham grinned.

Adam blinked, suddenly realising the man in front of him wasn’t an illusion at all. “Uh… I uh… um… no… I mean yeah!”

Graham chuckled wholeheartedly, stepping forward onto the doorstep. Adam honestly didn’t know how to react that minute, seconds ago he’d imagined Graham being in America, and now he was in London, smiling down at him in a god damn suit!

“Happy Valetine’s day.” Graham said, and from behind his back he produced a bouquet of beautiful, red roses.

Adam gazed at the flowers in wonderment, his mouth agape like a fish. “Who are they for?” He asked blushing.

Graham laughed softly. “For you, you bloody sweetheart.”

“Oh.” Adam took them from the actor’s clutch, who had taken a couple of baby steps forward again. “Thank you.”

Graham answered with a bright smile, watching as Adam traced his fingertips across the delicate petals, his eyes gleaming in awe. The Scotsman raised a hand to Adam’s shoulder, resting it there gently, rubbing his thumb in circles across the bare skin on Adam’s neck.

Adam looked up from the flowers, into Graham’s gazing eyes. “So the text message…”

Graham’s smile didn’t falter. “You didn’t answer me.”

All of a sudden Adam’s face had split into an enormous grin. His previous thoughts were thrown out the window, because Graham was there in front of him, wanting to know if he wanted to be his Valentine, giving him a huge bouquet of roses and rubbing his thumb across his skin which Adam, was enjoying so bloody much.

“Yes!” Adam blurted, blushing a little at his sudden outburst of excitement.

It only made Graham laugh kindly, slipping his hand higher, so that his fingers tangled in Adam’s soft, brown locks. “Good.”

Before Adam could mutter another word, Graham had leaned forward, pulling Adam towards him by the hand around his head. Their lips met, brushing together in a light kiss. Graham kissed Adam so gently it made Adam shiver, his whole body felt like it was floating on air, like experiencing his first kiss all over again.

Graham pulled back slightly, lips hovering over Adams as he spoke. “So, do I get to come in?”

Adam smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around the taller man. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

With that said, Adam got on his tip toes, and kissed Graham like there was no tomorrow. Cold weather and the lightly falling rain be damned.

_And the next day…_

Adam moaned in irritation from the buzzing of his phone. The sun shone through the front window, blinding him, and sending him one hell of a thumping headache as a good morning. He quietly sat up, careful not to wake Graham who was sleeping next to him, arms clinging to Adam as if he was about to run away.

Adam smiled down at the sleeping figure, reaching out a hand to trace his fingertips down the side of Graham’s stubbly chin, still in disbelief that the night before Graham had made love to him on his sofa. He felt like a love sick puppy, all giddy and happy.

Then his phone decides to vibrate again. Adam rolled his eyes, and reaching over to the coffee table he plucked up his phone. On the screen it showed he had eleven new messages since eight o’clock, and every single one of them from Aidan. Adam opened them all up, grinning widely at every one.

_Did you get your package at the front door last night? Hehe_

_It was all Deans idea ya know… he says hi!_

_Oh and Dean also says you two better have had a night of passion, because roses work a treat.. his idea too!_

_It worked for us ya know ;)_

_Dean just hit me for letting that slip._

_Im guessing you two are still sleeping… you lazy gits!_

_Must have been shagged out of your mind!_

_… Yeah, late night._

_Dean’s telling me to leave you alone now. He’s so mean_ _L_

_Night out in the week! You better be there!_

_Oh, and you owe me a pint for hooking you two up ;)_

Adam chuckled to himself at Aidan’s childish, yet refreshing personality. He guessed Aidan did tell Graham after all, but really, Aidan was definitely not a dickhead anymore and had done a good thing. Maybe he would buy him more than one pint.

Adam made a mental note to text Aidan back when he was more awake, and not tangled up in the blankets next to a naked Graham. So, for now, Adam dropped his phone onto the floor, and fell back into his previous position. The young actor snuggled into Graham, circling his arm around his waist. He couldn’t help but smile as Graham held onto him a little bit tighter.


End file.
